gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Time, Be Still
Time, Be Still is the fourteenth episode of Mobile Suit Gundam it aired in Japan on July 6, 1979 and in North America on August 9, 2001. The episode is notable for being the sole Gundam episode written by director Yoshiyuki Tomino. Synopsis On a remote Zeon base, a magician treats the unamused crowd to a show. Nearby, three soldiers, Cuaran, Giyal and Sol speak on the fact that the Federation Mobile suit is nearby. The group of the soldiers plans to stage an attack, despite having only one mobile suit such that they can return to Side 3. Their commanding officer is too cowardly to do something, but has given them permission as long as they don't get him in trouble. Lt. Matilda has once again met with White Base, and her men are repairing and resupplying the ship. Matilda informs Bright that White Base is currently functioning as a source of data for the Federation, as amateurs often come up with more "interesting" strategies. She also reveals that General Revil has been White Base's benefactor and has not only kept Bright from being court-martialed, but has promoted him to Ensign. Bright spots Amuro, who is standing nearby so as to be close to Lt. Matilda. Bright sends Amuro to bed. Near his room, he finds an upset Fraw, who claims that nothing is wrong and runs away. When day breaks, Amuro runs to the bridge, watching Matilda fly off in her Medea as Fraw watches on. Two Zeon pilots in a Luggun spot her, and the Zeon base mobilizes. Their sole Zaku, piloted by Giyal, hits the Medea hard, and White Base approaches to support her. Amuro launches in Gundam, and provides enough distraction for Matilda to escape. On the ground, a bunch of Zeon soldiers on Wappa crafts, led by Cuaran, surround Gundam. Amuro fires on them, but keeps losing them in the forest. He passes another group of them, and they fly up, placing magnetic bombs on Gundam. The soldiers fly off, and begin shooting at the bombs. They hit one on the shield, which is destroyed, causing Amuro to realize what their plan is. Amuro brings Gundam to a clearing and White Base follows. The Zeon soldiers watch intently from nearby with there being only twenty minutes left until the remaining five bombs detonate. Amuro, Bright, and the ship's demolitions expert, Omar, deliberate on the matter. Amuro decides to remove the bombs by hand, and sets to work doing it while Bright and Omar return to the ship. The White Base crew watches from the bridge as Amuro works on removing the bombs. Fraw's emotions get a hold of her on the bridge, but Mirai tries to calm her down. Amuro gets to the last bomb, but finds that it is under Gundam's arm, and he begins digging furiously to get to it. The rest of the crew rushes on the scene, and Hayato lifts Gundam's arm so Amuro can reach the final bomb. Amuro, Ryu, and Kai take the bombs far off in a jeep, and just make it away in time as the bombs explode. Cuaran and the others gain deep respect for the Amuro's bravery, and wonder who he is. As everyone relaxes, a civilian station wagon pulls up. The Zeon soldiers, dressed as civilians, start talking to the White Base crew. They wish everyone luck, particularly Amuro, and then drive off. Bright, unfooled, tells Mirai that they were the ones who planted the bombs. Notes & Trvia * The magician entertaining Zeon soldiers at the beginning of the episode recycles the same character design of Edwin, a megaborg from Yoshiyuki Tomino's previous anime work Invincible Steel Man Daitarn 3. Staff *'Script:' Yoshiyuki Tomino *'Unit Director:' Shinya Sadamitsu *'Animation Director:' Kazuo Yamazaki